Once I called you brother
by SaphirActar
Summary: Once they were brothers and now, they're fighting to death. OS crossover between KH and Prince of Egypt.


**Hello! With a lot of help from Ejes (thank you so muuch, bro), I could translate one of my OS. It started with a crossover idea between KH and Prince of Egypt. It was supposed to be a 20 chapters fanfic but I don't think I will write it one day. Anyway, here this little OS, hope you will enjoy (and that you can understand my english). Have a nice weekend!**

* * *

"It was my home."

He walked through the burning town, his will stronger than ever. Around him, men, women and children were running away, screaming. Fear was their only master. The man wanted so much to help every single one of them, but he could not.

His task was way more important.

The wind was hot and dry, because of the fire of course but also the summer heat. Radiant Garden used to be such a lovely place to live. Not anymore. It was now a thing from the past. Drought had invaded the city since the beginning of summer and all the plants were slwoly dying. People were too.

He never wished for this. He never wanted to see so many innocent people suffer and die but he had not choice. It was the fault of this man.

Xehanort.

His name made him shiver and it couldn't stop himself to think about the past. It'd been so long since he last saw Xehanort and it was the reason he was here. To see him again. He was scared but there were no other options left. It was time to act, not to talk. His mind was full of so many regrets.

A wood fence just collapsed next to him and he heard the scream of a child. His blood froze in his veins but he didn't let himself watch. Yet, he couldn't avoid the sight of that lifeless kid's arm under the rumble. The man felt so weak and useless against all this violence.

"Why? Why is this my role?"

His steps took him to the palace, in the middle of this empty city. The flames had yet to make their way to the building, thanks to the moat. To be here again made the man remember a lot of things. Some happy ones, some not so happy ones. Really not. After all, this place used to be his home in a long gone past. Everything seemed to belong to this long gone past.

"I wish I came back for other matters…"

The throne room was a mess. All the tapestries were torn off, stones were falling from the walls and even the beautiful carpet was no more. Nearly all candlesticks were blown away but some of them still lit the place. The only thing still standing was the golden throne, without a single scratch. As was the man seating here, the only king of Radiant Garden.

Xehanort.

It had been so long since he last see this beautiful man with silver hair, who had not aged so well. Time had not be kind with him. Xehanort was now bald but in his golden eyes, a greedy glow of conquest was still burning. The man knew that was the glow he should have seen years ago but he had chosen back then to ignore it. He blamed himself for this chaos now.

The king recognized him quickly and smiled. It was not a welcoming smile but a scary one, as cold as ice.

"- It's you, my dear brother…If I still can call you this…

\- You can't, Xehanort. We're not brothers anymore.

\- I see. Such a pity you can't understand me, dear Eraqus.

\- Xehanort, maybe it's not too late. You can still save your kingdom. You can stop this useless violence. You can…

\- Save us? Don't be stupid. I'm so close, I can't stop now.

\- Your people is dying outside. Innocent lives are destroyed ! All of this for what?

\- For what? But because your Light hates me ! Is it really better than my Darkness? I don't think so.

\- Xehanort, you fool. If you didn't try this magic on my people back the…

\- Unfortunatly, I needed your people. Kingdom Heart magic requires both Light and Darkness. And I only find enough light in your people hearts, dear Eraqus, king of the Land of Departure.

\- You I once called brother… How could you have come to hate me so much?

\- We don't agree, but you can't stop me.

\- I can. This is why the Light chose me."

A keyblade appeared in Eraqus' hand by magic. It was the sign of his chosen one role and it made him a god warrior. Nevertheless, Xehanort was not impressed. He even smiled. This man was so insane and all Eraqus hopes to change him faded away.

"- I'm asking you once again, Xehanort. In the name of our brotherhood, of our kingdoms… In the name of our childhood friendship… Let my people go.

\- It's heartwarming, really. But I do need them for my ritual.

\- Then, you leave me with no choice.

\- Of course I do. You have a choice. Run away. Or die."

Eraqus couldn't believe his own eyes when he saw the keyblade in Xheanort's hand. Impossible but still… Fate was cruel with them.

"- I have been chosen too, you're not the only one. The heir of Darkness against the heir of Light, this will be so interesting.

\- You fool… Is the life of thousand people less important than Kingdom Hearts?

\- Kingdom Hearts is made of people's hearts. Billions of people's hearts and I want to free them. See what is the most important?

\- You only want Kingdom Hearts' power, you can't fool me.

\- I can't refuse if there's something I can get out of this. I don't work for free, you see.

\- How could I trust you? We were brothers.

\- It was a nice time but it's over now.

\- Indeed. And now I will fight you. For my people. For my sons.

\- You're not the only one with a family. It's time to now who is the strongest, between Light and Darkness. Let's go."

Lightnig stroke the palace and all the walls shook as the fight between the two chosen was about to begin. The mighty keyblades were clashing, releasing all their powers. The sky started to cry during the brothers battle.

This fight ended with blood and death.

It was a really dark time for all the words even though a few years ago, future looked so bright, as radiant as the Radiant Garden.

This was the story of two kings who grew up together and became friends. The king of Radiant Garden and the king of the Land of Departure. More than friends, they were brothers and they would do anything for each other. Thanks to them, an alliance was forged and they built an era of peace for all the worlds. Life was good.

Each of them also grew a family of their own. The king of the Land of Departure had a lot of children and adopted a lot more, because his fatherhood was strong and he was a generous man. Later on, he became an happy grandfather. The king of Radiant Garden had some children too and no one doubted how much he loved his wonderful grandchildren.

So what broke him?

No one never knew. Maybe he was like this since the beginning. Or maybe something happened to him and brought him down. Whatever it was, he abandoned his people to turn himself to study the worlds dark secrets, those his brother and him swore to avoid at all cost, for the greater good. A promise which didn't matter anymore.

When the king of Land of Departure realised this, it was too late. The other king was too far gone in his madness. Legends said the Light and the Darkness chose a champion each among the brothers. The winner of this fight was supposed to win the power of Kingdom Hearts. So the brothers had no choice but to fight in the name of the gods. Their duel is still a legend.

Who won?

Good question but no one knows. During their fight, Radiant Garden was destroyed. Was it their fault? Perhaps. But the two of them died.

Of Radiant Garden, nothing remained but some survivors, hiding in multiples worlds. Among them, Xehanort's family, remembering their King's dream but also wanting to avenge him from the bottom of their hearts. They didn't understand that it was not the Light that destroyed their home, neither the chosen of the Light.

The Land of Departure survived but without their king, life was definitely not the same. The oldest son took the power and tried to protect his people for the best. But at the same time, he turned his back on the other worlds and no one was allowed to leave the kingdom. A high price but at least, everyone could leave in peace.

Everyone except him, Sora, the smiling grandson of Eraqus.

He often dreamt of Kingdom Hearts. He never spoke of these dreams to anyone but he knew it was Kingdom Hearts. He felt the call of this magic entity. He wanted so much to leave his world, to find Kingdom Hearts and it was just a matter of time.

Lost in another world, Riku, grandson of Xehanort, shared the same dreams. He saw Kingdom Hearts at night and felt the call. He wanted to leave this place, to grow up and stop being a child. He had so much questions about the worlds.

Were they doomed to achieve what their ancestors started? Or to fix their mistakes?

Only Kingdom Hearts knew.


End file.
